My Prince
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: The prince wants a guard. He intended to keep their relationship as master and servant. But, what if things get out of hand and starts going in direction that His Royal Highness could never imagine? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto :D**

**Title:** My Prince  
**Rating:** M  
**Plot Summary:** The prince wants a guard- someone who will protect and take care of him. He intended to keep their relationship as master and servant. But, what if things get out of hand and starts going in direction that His Royal Highness could never imagine? As things unfold, will he still be able to keep their relationship as it is? Or will the unexpected turn of events would tear their bond would be severed into a thousand pieces?

I'm not really sure about this one.. I just hope this turns out well...

Enjoy... XP

* * *

Swords clashed and blood spilt everywhere. The war between the two kingdoms had dragged on for several days. Proof of it was scattered on the ground. Lifeless corpses and abandoned weapons littered the ground. The last wave of attack was commanded, and numerous arrows flew from the home castle. The three commanders, namely the king, the prince and the general, led the troops for the last assault. With a war cry, the final blows were delivered. The three men who stood above all slashed their way to triumph. The last man fell, and the war was over. Three weeks and four days of battle and finally the victor was decided.

The victory of Konohakagure had earned control over Amekagure. With this, the kingdom of Konohakagure (or better known as Konoha) expanded their horizons once again, and retained their title as the biggest kingdom amongst five, or rather, four others. Konoha was headed by a fine king that goes by the name of Namikaze Minato. His name and face were feared among all warriors. It was rumored that other countries have ordered their soldiers to retreat at the mere sound of his name. Minato is a ruthless killer; quick, agile and silent, thus earning him the name Yellow Flash because they could see the trail left behind by his blonde hair. Moreover, as a king, he is a brilliant tactician. He's always a step ahead of his enemies. Victory was won, not because his troops outnumbered the enemy. It's all in the strategy. Overall, Namikaze Minato is a genius of a king. He's the type that shows up once in a blue moon.

"Everyone! Let's get back to the castle and celebrate our victory!" The king's voice resounded through the field.

The troops let out a loud cry, cheering for the victorious king.

"However…" Silence then fell upon the sea of men. "We must first hold the ritual for our dead comrades. Be it ours or the enemies. We have to respect the dead, whoever they are. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

The men started to move the bodies one by one. Their bodies were tired and sore, but their dedication for their king has made them move with speed, finishing their work half the time. The king left the supervision to the general as he and the prince left for the castle. The prince kept his head down, as if ashamed to look at the king's face. However, the older man just kept on heading towards the castle, on his horse with his head held high.

"Naruto… What's wrong?" Minato said as soon as they were already in the King's bedchamber.

"Nothing, father…" The younger one said, closing the door behind them and leaning on the frame

"Naruto… You're my son… I know when you're troubled. Now, tell me what's bothering you…" Minato said, walking towards the troubled prince

"It's just that… This war is because of me… If I wasn't captured by those no good Amekagure soldiers, then you wouldn't have to declare war against them… I just…"

"Naruto…" The king sighed, wrapping his arms around his beloved son. "It's not your fault. I've been making arrangements so that we could be allies with each other. But, the king of Amakagure wasn't just going to budge. Sooner or later, we would eventually go to war against them. And, it just so happens that they used a tactic that they know I just couldn't resist."

"But they made you declare the war…"

"It's your safety that's at stake, Naruto. I just couldn't jeopardize it." Minato let go of Naruto and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now, now… Stop crying… We have a victory celebration later. Surely you'd want to look good."

"Thanks dad… You're the best." The younger boy smiled

"Run along, now. Get ready for later…" The king said as he spun his son around and opened the door for him. Naruto just smiled and ran to his the hallway, bellowing for his servants and asking them to attend to him.

"Really… What am I going to do with him?" Minato said to himself

Uzumaki Naruto is the king's son, the Prince of Konohakagure kingdom. Currently 17, he is the one and only heir to the Konoha throne. His mother died during childbirth; therefore, another candidate for the throne wasn't possible. Minato didn't blame Naruto for his wife's death. In fact, he opted Naruto to bear his wife's name as a remembrance and a sign of being the Queen's son. After all, with Naruto's blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, even a dumb peasant would know that he is the king's child.

"Your Highness! It's so good that you're back alive!" Naruto's tutor greeted as the young prince reached his room

"Iruka… Wow, you're actually glad to see me?" Naruto said, dropping his sword on one side

Umino Iruka is the king's handpicked private tutor and guardian. He is home schooled by the said gentleman just to ensure that his son is being taught the right way and if being taken care of. Naruto had lessons on Sword fighting, History, Geography, Literature, Ethics, Horseback riding and Botany. Iruka poses more of a second father to the prince than a tutor since he always asks for advice and guidance from him if the king is not available. In return, Iruka had treated Naruto like a real son, often going out of his way for the sake of the young prince. As the time grew that the two spent with each other, a long lasting relationship of trust and love was born.

"Of course, My Prince. Is there a reason for me to be saddened by your safe return?"

"I guess not. Is my bath ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good."

The two walked through the vast corridors of the castle to the Royal Bathhouse. Naruto entered first, stripping down to his birth suit before going into the warm and relaxing pool. Once he was settled in, he called for Iruka and his servants. The maids quickly got rid of his soiled clothes and stacked his towel and fresh clothes for him to use while Iruka dragged a chair and sat near the pool side, keeping an eye on the prince.

"Iruka…" Naruto called out

"Yes, My Prince?"

"How many times did I get kidnapped this year?"

"Including this… The third time… Why ask that?"

"I don't really know what's wrong with me. I take your lessons to heart. During practice, I apply those principles. But then, when I'm attacked by surprise, I just can't do anything… It's causing Father great distress when he knows that I got kidnapped again… What should I do, Iruka?"

"You lack more training and experience, My Prince. King Minato has faced countless of battle, that why he's good."

"But that's it… I don't want to depend on Father all the time…"

"May I suggest a personal guard, My Prince?"

"You think Father would agree?"

"If he's from the Army, then I'm sure the King would consent."

"Great!" Naruto stood up and quickly finished his bath. "I'm going to ask Father for a personal guard! Thanks Iruka!"

* * *

"200 men died today and the rest of you are severely injured. What do you have to say for yourselves, men?" The General said, his voices echoing throughout the training grounds. "If we didn't call for back up, what face could we show to the King?"

Hatake Kakashi, strict General of the Konoha army. At 29 years old, he had climbed the top of the army ranks. Of course, it wasn't easy for him. Many of his soldiers were a lot older than him and had disagreed with him being placed at the top. They had always thought that Kakashi was no good and he was appointed the position because his father was the former General. But, his skill with the sword had proved them otherwise. Kakashi's skill and quick decision making had made him in to a fine General that even the king acknowledges him.

"Losing men like that in the battlefield… As a General, it pains to see my men die." Kakashi paused, taking his time to breath. "So starting tomorrow, we will train harder to be an army worthy to be of service of the king!"

"Long Live King Minato!" One of the men bellowed whilst all the rest followed.

The General then turned around to retreat to his room. But, as Kakashi stepped from the platform, a sword came flying to his hands. With quick instincts, the General caught it with grace and poise. A soldier then stepped out from the dark, revealing his face to the older man.

"You went to battle and yet you still have your left eye and the lower half of your face hidden." The soldier sighed. "Really… Is that a fashion statement? Along with that leaning tower of silver hair do of yours?"

"Is that the way you speak to your General, Colonel?" Kakashi replied, eyeing the soldier

"No, sir. But it's my way to speak to my father, sir." The Colonel said. "Stingy as always."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Come on… Let's get back to our room."

The man by the name Sasuke is the 19 year old Colonel. Sasuke is not the real son of the General. Just by looking at the younger boy's raven tresses and obsidian orbs, there resemblance isn't there. Truth and unknown to others is, Sasuke was really a victim of war. It was during the time that the criminal organization called Akatsuki wrecked havoc to all of the kingdoms. As the organization attacked and the Kingdom's army fought, the General managed to let the hostages free, but most of them were eventually killed by the Akatsuki's men. However, a child, merely 12, was able to fight off his assassins, killing them with his swift blows from a sword he randomly picked. As the child collapsed from fatigue and hunger, the General came to his rescue. Since then, Kakashi took care of the child and taught him everything he knew, eventually absorbing him into the army. However, when Kakashi asked about the child's past, all he could remember was that he was given the name Sasuke. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sasuke… You know you're required to attend the victory party later, right?" Kakashi mentioned as they arrived in their conjoined room

"Yeah, I know… What about it?"

"Don't ever think of escaping…"

"What makes you think I'm planning to escape?"

"How about the fact that half of your body is already out of the window?"

Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the room and ran to the courtyard away from his father's sight. He didn't want to go back, because frankly he didn't want to go to parties. He didn't want the mingling, the socializing and the dress uniforms. Kakashi just sighed as he watched the younger teen run. He knew that Sasuke would eventually go back and attend the party. He had no choice. There was nowhere to hide except the stables. And Kakashi knew well that aside from parties, the smell of horse dung was the next thing Sasuke hated the most.

* * *

so, what do you think?

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto :D**

**Title:** My Prince  
**Rating:** M  
**Plot Summary:** The prince wants a guard- someone who will protect and take care of him. He intended to keep their relationship as master and servant. But, what if things get out of hand and starts going in direction that His Royal Highness could never imagine? As things unfold, will he still be able to keep their relationship as it is? Or will the unexpected turn of events would tear their bond would be severed into a thousand pieces

Again, I'm hoping this turns out well...

Enjoy... XP

* * *

"_Kakashi is going to pay for making me wear a dress uniform. It's itchy, it's hot and it's just not me!"_

Sasuke grumbled in his mind as he walked around the area, wearing his pair of black trousers, black coat lined with red piping over a white button up with a black necktie, the two inches thick belt, his sash, sword, rank pins and lanyard as accessories and finished with combat boots and the annoying hat. He sighed loudly as he tried to walk as normally as possible, trying not to explode and strip off his uniform.

Out of respect, the young raven listened to the King's speech before wondering off to God-knows-where. He really didn't like parties, but he promised his dad that he'll come. Sasuke's feet walked around the vast courtyard before he finally settled down on the grass. It was the perfect spot. The breeze was nice, the noise was muffled and the stars were clear. Just like he wanted to. Lazily, he took of his belt and sash, unbuttoned his coat and undershirt, undid his tie, and slumped down on the ground.

"Man, this hits the spot."

"Damn, you can say that again!" A voice replied

By the sound of the voice, Sasuke immediately sat up before getting to his two feet and saluting to the prince. Of all the places and off all the circumstances, he just had to face the prince with his military uniform out of order. In the back of his mind, Sasuke could already picture Kakashi's face – brows furrowed, steam being blown off. He just hoped and wished that the prince would not charge him of defiling the uniform.

"At ease, Cadet…" The prince said calmly as he lied down and breathed deeply

"_Did he just call me CADET_?_" _Sasuke thought as a vein protruded from his forehead. _"I am a soldier… With a title to boot! It's Colonel! Ugh… Calm down Sasuke… Calm down… He's the prince… He's the prince"_

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down with me…"

"But, Your Highness…"

"_A soldier is not allowed to sit as an equal with any of the Royal family or the Nobles." _Sasuke continued in his mind

"Ranks don't matter now. Come on, Cadet. Your prince is commanding you to sit with him…" Naruto said firmly in his authoritative voice.

"Yes, Sir." Sasuke replied, trying not to sound arrogant

"_Again with the Cadet? Ugh... __Just because you're a prince… Oh brother… This is going to be a long night…"_

* * *

"The party went smoothly. Don't you think so, Naruto?" Minato said as he on his desk, sorting out some paperwork that was left undone

"Yeah…" Naruto replied as he crossed his legs while reading a book about Victorian history. "But, I spent most of the time in the courtyard… It's just too noisy…"

"Naruto…" King Minato sighed "You have to mingle with the other nobles. Especially now that you're almost of legal age!"

"Socialization can wait." Naruto began as he closed the book and set it down on the desk. "Hey Dad… I have a favor to ask…"

"What is it, my son?"

"Could I request for a personal guard?"

"May I ask why?"

"I'm sick of being kidnapped all the time Dad… Its making you worry and you're doing reckless things just because of it. I can't bear to make you worry… Not anymore…" Naruto said, fighting the tears from flowing down

Minato smiled, reaching a hand out to his son and ruffling his hair. "My, Naruto… All this time you're worried about that."

"Dad… It's the least that I can do… Please?"

"Alright… We'll talk to the General tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad… You don't know how much it means to me…"

The next morning, King Minato along with Prince Naruto went down to the training grounds. But, what came to their view wasn't very pleasing. Soldiers were down on the ground, most of them have collapsed and many were throwing up. It was safe to assume that their morning regimen was quadruple to what they were already undergoing. The General's voice could be heard, instructing less than a handful of men to continue their sparring matches.

"Been training them hard, General Kakashi?" Minato said as he approached the General

"Good morning, Your Majesty." The General said, saluting to the King. The other "capable" soldiers froze and gave their respects to the King and the Prince

"Carry on…" Minato acknowledged

"Well, My King, what brings His Highness here?"

"I'm looking for a personal guard for my son. Mind you, I'm looking for an experienced soldier. He doesn't necessarily have to have a rank, but should be an adept fighter. Do you have anyone of his age bracket that could fit that request?"

"That is a hard request, Your Majesty. Men ages 15-20 are still cadets." Kakashi said, looking at the bunch that is still going through their training.

"So you could not grant my son's request?"

"Oh, I didn't say that, your Majesty." Kakashi replied as he eyed on the raven while he sparred with his partner. "There is one that could fit your qualifications."

"Please, introduce me to him."

"Colonel! The King requests your presence!"

At the sound of his Father's voice, Sasuke immediately withdrew from his fight and sheathed his sword, running to the direction of the voice. He stopped a mere foot from the three, saluting before the King. Sasuke mentally thanked his father for forcing him to wear pants, a decent button up shirt and his riding boots. He kept his hands steady (one in salute and one on his sword), waiting to be acknowledged.

"At ease." The King said to Sasuke before facing Kakashi. "This is him, General?"

"Yes, Your Highness. This is the person I am talking about… Colonel…" But, before Kakashi could finish the introduction, he was interrupted by a shriek of surprise from the young prince.

"AH!!!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger to the Colonel

"You know each other, Naruto?" The King blinked at the reaction of his son

"Y-you mean he's not a Cadet?" Naruto said, looking at the young Colonel from head to toe

"Of course not, My Prince. He's the youngest Colonel… No, he's the youngest member of the Army, Colonel Sasuke of the Third Brigade under the Second Division." Kakashi replied

"I am honored that you called for me, My King, _My Prince_." Sasuke said, putting extra emphasis on the last two words making the hairs at the back of blonde's neck stand

"How old are you, Colonel?" Minato asked

"I just turned nineteen this year, Your Majesty."

"I see… And your sword skills?"

"Does the King want to test them?" Kakashi intervened. "I taught him myself."

"very well then General… If you're confident, why don't you test his skills for me in front of the whole army?"

"My pleasure, Your Majesty."

The General gave a small nod. Both of the officers walked to the open space as many of the soldiers gave way for their fight. It was, after all, an epic battle. It was the first time that they could see the General in battle with swords. Plus, it was their chance to prove of how poor the Colonel's skills are and finally strip him off his title. Then, as if on cue, servants rushed in to provide seats and shade for the two royalties. In the center, surrounded by the soldiers, the General and the Colonel faced each other, gave their salutes with their arms and went into their fighting position.

"Best of luck, Colonel." Kakashi whispered

"Same to you, General." Sasuke replied with a smirk

Eye to eye they looked at each other. Both of them anticipating for the attack, but, neither one of them were giving in. A bird suddenly flew between them. The heavens finally sent its umpire. They held the hilt of their swords tight and dug their feet on the ground. As the small bird flew, both of them launched their attacks. Swords clashed with each other as the battle's intensity grew. Speed and power were at par with each other. It was just tactics, willpower and stamina that could make the decision.

"As expected, from my son." The General smirked as he jabbed his sword forward, but the Colonel easily blocked the attack

"I have a good teacher, Father." Sasuke said, countering the attack, but Kakashi managed to dodge it.

The fight lasted for almost an hour and a half. Nonstop clashing of swords led rendered the two gasping for air, especially when they are fighting under the scorching heat of the sun. But, the words "give up" were not in their vocabulary. Kakashi or Sasuke wouldn't give the other a chance to win. Swords clashed again and again. Everyone was holding their breaths waiting to see who was going to be the victor.

"Alright… That is enough." The King finally interfere, clapping his hands to get the two's attention

"What?" Both mouthed.

"You can't keep fighting with those swords."

The two stopped on their tracks and looked at their swords. It was true. Their blades were already chipped, cracked and were already threatening to break. Kakashi sighed as he sheathed his sword. Sasuke mirrored the motion and approached his father. The raven extended his hand and Kakashi gladly shook it. The soldiers fell silent. But, the silence was broken by a loud roar. Men were cheering on for their General and Colonel. Even the King was applauding for the performance of the two.

"That was quite a show there, General, Colonel." Minato said, approaching the two. "It's rare to see someone who could fight in par with Kakashi here…"

"Thank you for your praise, My King." Kakashi replied and bowed. Sasuke then mirrored his father's movement.

"Colonel Sasuke, am I right?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Sasuke nodded.

"General Kakashi. Be informed that from now on, in addition to being the Colonel, Sasuke here will serve under my son's direct orders. He will be the Prince's personal guard." King Minato then turned to the younger raven. "Is that understood, Colonel?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi nudged his "son".

"Colonel Sasuke of the Third Brigade under the Second Division, ready to serve…" Sasuke paused, facing the blonde and kept his eyes contact before giving his respects. "Prince Naruto…"

"_Why am I being punished like this?"_ Sasuke whined in his mind

* * *

so, what do you think?

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto :D**

**Title:** My Prince  
**Rating:** M  
**Plot Summary:** The prince wants a guard- someone who will protect and take care of him. He intended to keep their relationship as master and servant. But, what if things get out of hand and starts going in direction that His Royal Highness could never imagine? As things unfold, will he still be able to keep their relationship as it is? Or will the unexpected turn of events would tear their bond would be severed into a thousand pieces

Still hoping this turns out well...

Enjoy... XP

* * *

"So, you finally convinced the King to give you a personal guard?" Iruka asked as the Prince was lulling himself to sleep with some classical music

"He did… And I don't like him one bit." Naruto said, shifting his position on the bed

"Why is that?"

"I just don't like him. He looks so mean, so arrogant, SO ANNOYING!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he buried his blonde head under his pillow

"Maybe he's not really that bad." Iruka approached the Prince, sitting on the edge of his bed. "May I ask who is this person you are pertaining to?"

"Colonel Sasuke."

"Oh… That child…" Iruka's voice suddenly dropped. "That was unexpected…"

"What's the matter, Iruka?" Naruto asked as he noticed the sudden change in his tutor's voice. He sat up and looked at Iruka with much interest

"Well… I… I think I'm not the right person to tell you about him…"

"Don't be so mean, Iruka! You told me this to leave me hanging? Come on… Speak up!"

"Now, now… It's already late. The Prince needs to get some sleep… King Minato had arranged for you to go hunting tomorrow morning."

"Hunting? I don't remember my Father going hunting…"

"Of course… The King would never go hunting this time of the year… Animals are more barbaric this time of the year, now that they are in heat…" Iruka then paused. "But you will… And he specifically told me that you're going with Colonel Sasuke…"

"WHAT!?!"

Naruto's voice echoed through the whole floor. He was furious. He may not be strong, but he's not that stupid. The King clearly wants him to relearn everything – from horseback riding to sword fighting and wilderness survival. Hunting entails mastery these three basic things, and by asking him to go with his personal guard means that he is being told that he needs a crash course in these aspects. He was mad because he thinks that his own Father was belittling him.

"FATHER?!? WHY--" Naruto bellowed as he opened the doors to his Father's bedroom

"Because I think you need them… I think you might learn a thing or two from the Colonel…" The King replied without even taking his eyes from the book that he was reading.

"Father…"

"Come here…" Minato finally closed his book before patting the spot next to him. Naruto reluctantly walked to the bed, taking his seat on the edge of it. "You're the heir to the throne, Naruto. I want you to gain the experience needed to defend the kingdom…"

"But…"

"Listen… If you think that fighters are born and made overnight, then you're wrong. I had to go to battles and hone my skills in the battlefield just to be what I am now. I want you to be the same. But, I didn't want to threaten your life in wars. That is why I decided to use this perfect opportunity to train you."

"Hunting? And with that… That brat of an officer…"

"How could you judge someone you haven't even spent time together? He may seem cocky, from the outside, but his sword has proved that he has something to brag."

"How do you even know he's good, Dad? I mean, just because he fought at same level with the General…"

"Kakashi is the only soldier that I taught, Naruto… If we were to fight, we would probably end up in a draw, or I might even lose." Minato closed his eyes and ruffled his son's hair. "Anyway, you're still going hunting together with the Colonel. Is that clear?"

"Yes…" Naruto sighed as he stood up to retreat to his bedroom.

"I'm not saying you're no good… I think you just need reinforcement… Cheer up, ne?"

* * *

"Is everything ready for the Prince's departure?" Iruka bellowed as the servants were preparing Naruto's things

"Sir! Everything is ready. Hunting tools, first aid equipment, change of clothes, his tent and packed food just in case. It's all in the carriage, sir." A cadet reported, and Iruka gave a nod in reply.

"Ok, Prince Naruto… It's all set…" The advisor faced the blonde. "And boy, you look very grown up."

Naruto scratched his head. After all, he was wearing his equestrienne uniform, complete with the high boots but without the coat. He thought he'd go with just a short sleeved button up. After all, it might be uncomfortable to hunt in such a constricting outfit.

"Aah… What's the fuss all about?" A voice came from behind that all of a sudden made Naruto angry. "What's this, a carriage?"

"Colonel… I didn't expect you to be early." Iruka greeted the raven

"Well..."

Chills suddenly crept down his spine as he remembered the events just a few hours ago.

"_Get your butt out of bed, Sasuke! You're going hunting with the Prince, remember?" Kakashi shook the younger raven, trying to wake him from his slumber._

_However, Sasuke was just too lazy to move. Although he was already awake and he could hear all that was happening around him, his eyes were shut and he didn't plan to open them till mid-morning. Kakashi sighed as he exited the room to get a bucket of water. But, just as he was to throw the ice cold water to the raven, Sasuke shifted, making Kakashi miss him. A vein suddenly protruded on the silver haired man's forehead. He knew what the raven was thinking and that he was just pretending to sleep._

"_If you're not going to wake up…"_

_Kakashi's eyes glinted with anger as he drew his sword and thrust it to the bed, missing Sasuke by a hair strand. With the raven's trained ears, he heard the older man's movement and managed to move. But his eyes grew wide as the sight of the blade that was directly in front of his face. Kakashi pulled out his sword, this time piercing it between the raven's legs, missing his sweet spot by a mere millimeter. Sasuke moved back, taking precaution so that his manhood would be spared._

"_Are you trying to impale me?!?!" The raven bickered. "Fuck…"_

"_I had to... You won't wake up." Kakashi replied with a sadistic smile_

"Colonel… Colonel!" Iruka's voice disrupted that raven's train of thoughts

"Oh, yes… Sorry about that…" Sasuke then cleared his throat as he cleared his mind. "Iruka… What's this?" He asked, pointing to the carriage

"It's the Prince's belongings."

"We're going hunting for a few days or so. Not to back up the army." Sasuke sighed. "Cadet!"

"Sir?" One of the younger men rushed in front of him, saluting and waiting for his superior to acknowledge him.

"Get me two daggers, two sleeping bags, two canisters and probably a first aid kit. Pronto!"

Sasuke then crossed his arms as he waited for the things he requested for. From the back, a sword flew to the direction of the young raven's head. Everyone who saw it flinched, as if avoiding to be hit. However, Sasuke merely stepped aside and reached out the catch the flying blade with ease. As soon as he turned around, a fully dressed General walked to the direction of the group. Sasuke eyed his father as a vein protruded from his forehead, ready to draw the sword anytime.

"I see you're getting ready for your trip with the Prince, Colonel." Kakashi teased the younger man

"Shut the fuck up, Kakashi." The raven answered in gritted teeth. "This is punishment enough."

"Ne! YOU!" The Prince's voice cut through the two officer's conversation.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Kakashi turned around, facing the enraged blonde

"Not you, General." Naruto waved his hand. "You…"

"Is there a problem…" Sasuke paused, meeting the Prince eye to eye. "Your _Royal Highness?_"

"I don't like you one bit."

"_I could say the same for you, Royal Pain in the Ass."_

"I couldn't care less if you hate me, Your Majesty. But it is my job to escort you while you go hunting. It is under the strict orders of the King." Sasuke bit back, killing the conversation in an instant.

"Colonel, watch your tongue!" Iruka spat.

"Hn."

"Colonel, sir. Here are the things you've asked for. The sleeping bags are already on the saddles." The cadet approached, handing him a medium sized bag.

"Alright. I'm all set. We're departing." Sasuke announced, mounting the horse that was ready for him.

Naruto just hissed, riding his white horse. The two then bade farewell as they slowly rode their way through the kingdom's gates. The blonde mumbled inwardly, cursing endlessly under his breath. Sasuke, on the other hand, paid no mind to the Prince's musings. Silence wrapped the two as they were getting farther and farther away from the Konoha territory. It took them two hours just to get out of the kingdom's vicinity. With this, the Colonel knew that ranks were already irrelevant. There weren't any laws governing them anymore.

Without warning, he kicked his horse hard, causing it to gallop fast. Naruto, who was stunned by the sudden neigh of the raven's horse, unknowingly mirrored the movement. But, just as his stallion dashed to follow Sasuke's lead, the Prince accidentally released his grip on the reigns, causing him to fall off. The Colonel did hear the loud thud on the earthen ground. However, he just turned around to glower down on the fallen Prince.

"Pathetic. You don't even know how to ride a horse." Sasuke remarked. "And you call yourself a Prince."

"Watch what you're saying, Colonel. I could have you thrown to the dungeon for this." Naruto said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his garments

"Too bad, _Naruto._ We're not in the kingdom grounds anymore. You don't have control over me." Sasuke replied, intentionally dropping the title 'Prince'. "I will however, stick to the King's commands and train you… Hard and brutally…"

Naruto gulped as he saw the dead seriousness in the raven's eyes. For the first time, he felt fear – raw fear – for the Colonel. Sasuke saw this fear, and he was satisfied with himself that he had instilled this upon the bratty Prince. The raven just smiled sadistically as he pulled the horse away from the Prince and commanded it to run fast. Naruto had no other choice but to follow the Colonel. He knew he would fall down again and again. But it was better that being left alone with no source of food and water.

"_Damn it! I feel like a helpless mutt!"_

It took the Prince quite a while follow Sasuke. Whenever he lost sight of the older man, he followed the horse's tracks. Finally, he arrived to the spot where the Colonel chose to camp for the night. It was by a river bank – cool and quite comfortable. A fire was already started and four skewers of fish were grilling by the sides. Naruto stopped a few feet away from the raven, who was watching the dancing tongues of fire. He dismounted to horse, but soon collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. He couldn't even fight start a fight with the raven even if he wanted to. Dirt, cuts and bruises covered the Prince's skin, but Sasuke showed no pity. However, the raven was kind enough to throw the canister filled with spring water for the blonde to drink. After all, he just wanted to train the brat, not kill him.

"Is my dinner ready?" Naruto asked, with his voice quite toned down.

However, Sasuke just plucked one of the skewered fish and threw it to the blonde. With poor coordination, Naruto missed it and it fell on the ground. He was about to get another one from the flames when Sasuke's sheathed sword stopped him from his tracks.

"That's your dinner. If you want more, fish for yourself." Sasuke said coldly

"But, this is already dirty." Naruto half-whined as he picked up the soiled fish.

"Do I look like I care? Eat it or starve." The Colonel replied, reaching out for one of the fishes by the fire and biting into the hot flesh.

Naruto just looked down on his piece. He brushed off some of the dirt before biting and filling his growling stomach. "Thanks for dinner."

"The sleeping bag is mounted on your horse's saddle. If you want to sleep, then do so. But, tomorrow, we'll start early."

"Alright." Naruto said as he prepared his make shift bed. Not as soft and plush as the ones in his castle. But, it was still close to a decent bunk, nonetheless. "Good night."

Sasuke just looked at the Prince, who immediately dozed off as soon as his back hit the sleeping bag. He did stand watch for the brat, fulfilling his job as a personal guard, despite of him wanting to leave the Prince be.

"_So tired… Need… Sleep…"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and surrendered to sweet slumber

* * *

A/N:

Ok. So a lot of you are asking. Naruto is the Prince, Sasuke is an army officer. Does that mean that it's a Naru-seme x Sasu-uke fic?

WRONG!

Rest assured it's still a SasuNaru fic.

Then the plot must be wrong?

No…

I had intended it that way. It's a sort of a challenge for me, you see. Having a supposedly seme be the uke. That is why I am _**hoping **_that this will turn out well.

So, for now, I'm asking for your support. Reviews really give me tons of encouragement and help. If there's anything you don't want or you like, then please say it so I could make this fic a good one.

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto :D**

**Title:** My Prince  
**Rating:** M  
**Plot Summary:** The Prince wants a guard- someone who will protect and take care of him. He intended to keep their relationship as master and servant. But, what if His Royal Highness just couldn't control himself? As things unfold, will he still be able to keep their relationship as it is? Or will the unexpected turn of events would tear their bond would be severed into a thousand pieces?

Enjoy... XP

_

* * *

Azure eyes looked up at the clear blue sky. So peaceful, so calm. Naruto laid down on the bed of grass, enjoying the cool breeze of the mid afternoon. Birds flew by while they whistle their sweet music. The prince closed his eyes, savoring the tranquility of his surroundings. He shifted to his side, finding a more comfortable position. But, when he opened his eyes, the sadistic smile of his personal guard met his gaze. The blue sky darkened and thunder pierced through the black clouds. The once serene landscape suddenly became a doomsday field. Or, at least he felt like it. _

"WOAH!" Naruto flicked his eyes open, wide enough that he felt that his eyeballs were about to leap out of their sockets.

The prince breathed for a moment before realizing that he was feeling a bit light. A wave suddenly splashed on his face, causing him to drink a few gulps of the cold river water. Anger swept through his system when he found himself in the river, waist deep, floating to God-knows-where. He got on his feet and marched on to the bank, walking into the trees to look for the person that he now hated the most, Colonel Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto's voice echoed through the woods, making the birds fly off from their nests. "The minute I fucking find you, I'll make sure you're a dead person, you fucking bastard."

"What foul language you used there, _Your Highness_. I'm sure Adviser Iruka would cry if he heard that his beloved pupil has such a potty mouth and a sharp tongue." A voice from afar taunted

"Where the heck are you? Show yourself!" Naruto bellowed, looking at all possible directions that the raven might come out from

"I don't have to. You're just too blind to see me." The raven answered. "Try to look for me… If you can…"

"How the fuck can I look for you? I'm in the middle of nowhere!"

The voice then let out a deep and sadistic laugh. "Because you _think _you are in the middle of nowhere. Why don't you try imagining that you're in the castle grounds? That would make it less difficult for you."

Silence then wrapped around the blonde. He knew the raven's words were bogus. How the hell is the forest similar to their kingdom? Naruto wandered around. His stomach then suddenly growled, signaling the need for food. He did only ate a piece of fish for dinner last night and not a single bite for breakfast. Naturally, he'd be starving already. However, even he knew that he didn't have the capacity to hunt for his own food. He was always dependent on someone.

"_Wait a minute… Is this what that bastard is trying to teach me? Is he trying to teach me how to be independent?"_

"Fine…" Naruto sighed. "If you're trying to teach me to be on my own two feet, then so be it. But can you just tell me where I could find food or water or anything to keep me going?"

_Silence._

"Look around you. Use every bit of resource you could find." Sasuke's voice came in low and lacking the cockiness it once had.

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto screamed out

_Silence… Again…_

"OOOOOIIIIII!!!!!!" Naruto breathed out in frustration as the raven didn't give him an answer. "Fine. Then I'll just figure this out on my own."

"_Use everything around me…"_

He turned around and walked back to the bank. The river was his best bet of survival. The water was cool and crystal clear. Fishes were swimming freely. He could use that to last until he returned camp. He headed further up, watching where the fishes were swimming in bigger schools. As soon as he picked his site, he stopped and kneeled down. His hands were stretched out, waiting for his lunch to just jump up for him to catch. But, that opportunity never came.

"Darn it. Waiting is useless." Naruto groaned

_During ancient times, the people didn't have the skills yet to produce swords. That is why they used stones, wood and leaves to make their weapons. They use this hunt for food or harvest from the trees so that they could eat to survive. They also used these hand made weapons to ward off their enemies._

The prince mentally thanked Iruka for teaching him history. He didn't how useful it can be before today. Without wasting any more time, Naruto looked around for some materials to use to make his tools. It took him a while to get some decent supplies and even a longer time to make them. The sun had already set before he was able to finish a makeshift spear. The handle was made of wood, but the tip is a sharpened stone. When he tested it, the end pierced his skin and blood oozed out.

"Perfect." Naruto smiled as he wiped off the sweat from his brow.

"_But, it is getting dark. I should really catch a fish or two before it gets pitch black. And maybe I should start a fire…"_

"So how the hell do I start a fire?"

_When you rub two objects against each other, the friction produces heat. Basically, this is the principle behind starting a fire by using two stones or sticks together. We will now do an experiment that would prove this theory. Well, not that the theory is not proven. But it's just to show you and give you the feel of producing your own flame from scratch._

"God, Iruka. Thank you for teaching me all this stuff."

As the prince gathered all his needed materials, a pair of raven eyes watched him from above. Sasuke saw everything Naruto had done the past hour. The raven smiled, pleased with the quick progress the blonde had achieved. He didn't expect that the spoiled prince possessed these survival skills and make it through the day without any help from him. He then amused himself as he observed Naruto start a fire, catch his own meal and cook it. The sight of the blonde's satisfied face as he enjoyed the fish that he himself prepared was amazingly relaxing. After Naruto finished his meal, he kicked some dirt over the fire and collapsed on the floor. Sasuke made sure he was there to stand guard, just in case someone dared to attack the prince while he dozed off to wonderland.

* * *

Sunlight showered down through the trees, bathing the forest ground with a warm light. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his sight to fit the now bright surrounding. His handmade spear was still there, giving him much relief. He stood up and stretched, making some bone crack. Afterwards, he headed to the river to wash his face and to get a good sip of cool water.

"Now, how do I get back to camp?" Naruto chirped as he finished his morning routine.

_Why don't you try imagining that you're in the castle grounds?_

"What does he mean by that?"

Naruto's stomach suddenly growled, breaking his concentration. He laughed at himself. He did forget that he hadn't ate anything yet because of his desire to get back to camp. He fished again using his spear and surprisingly, he took half the time to catch three decent sized fishes. He opted to eat them raw. It was, after all, salmon. Best sashimi anyone could ever eat in the wilderness. With his meal in one hand, his weapon tightly snug under his armpit and a leaf with a bark on the other, he wandered around, trying to find his way while using the clue Sasuke had left him.

Hours of walking had paid off for him. By nightfall, a map was already etched on the big leaf. He had found a clearing with a pile of rusted swords, one with a tiny pool of water, a place where flowers were concentrated and a whole lot more. Overall, the map in front of him had the similar layout of the castle. It was almost like the kingdom's blueprint had been copied into the forest.

"_Now, there are a few places that are missing. I wonder where camp would be."_

Naruto stared at his map. The bedrooms were missing, but it was understandable. There are a number of bedroom in the castle. There has to be a specific room that would match the campsite.

"_Something that I'm looking for… Something that is of most importance right now…"_

"The treasure room!" Naruto thought out loud, smiling as he was pleased with his deduction

The prince rushed to where he would assume the treasure room was and found that he was indeed at the camp sight. A gush of relief washed through him. His knees buckled as he collapsed on the floor. For the first time, he was glad to see the raven. Sasuke extended a hand, offering it to help Naruto stand up. Without even asking twice, the blonde took it and stood on his two feet. He was suddenly shaken off balance, but the Colonel was already there to catch him.

"See that… I--" Naruto didn't get to finish his speech.

"Congratulations, Your Highness. You've passed your Survival Training Exam." Sasuke smiled as he laid the Prince down on his sleeping bag and tucked him in. "You must be tired. Get some rest. I still have a lot in store for you."

* * *

Cerulean eyes opened. The sun was already up high when he noticed a man, without his top clothing walking about near where he was lying down. He immediately sat up, only to find that the topless man was none other than Sasuke. He watched the Colonel, wondered what he was doing. With a knife at hand, Sasuke threw it at point blank. A loud cry echoed through the forest followed by a thud. The raven ran to the direction of the noise and when he came back, a big and lifeless boar was being pulled by his tail.

"Oh, you're up." Sasuke said, greeting the Prince without the threatening or overpowering aura around him.

"Good morning…" Naruto smiled. "What's that?"

"A wild boar. It's good when prepared right…" The raven replied, preparing the pig to be roasted over a large fire.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. It's your lunch. You've been asleep for two days, believe it or not. You must be hungry."

"You bet I am!"

The Colonel then laughed, mounting the pig on a large pole and placing it over the fire. "Wait for a couple of hours. It's a small boar after all. It won't take that long."

No words were spoken between them, but the tension seemed to have disappeared. While the raven kept the fire on a steady temperature, the blonde watched him with intent eyes. It was only today that he got a chance to thoroughly examine the Colonel. Sasuke is quite tall, has muscular built and a boyish face. There were light scars all over his body – a sign of a true soldier that has gone through many battles. The skill that he showed earlier was just superb. Overall, this has changed his view towards the raven. He was a fine Colonel. Period.

"Hey… Uh… Thanks… For the past few days I spent alone, I kinda realized that you did a lot of things so I could be more independent and stand on my own feet. I guess I have to be since I'm the next heir to the throne." Naruto said as he played with his thumbs.

"It's good that you've realized that." Sasuke replied, not even taking his eyes off the flames. "But, there are a lot of things that you need to work on…"

"I know that… I just don't think I can learn everything that fast."

"I'm not in a hurry. It is my job to teach you. Besides, the wilderness is your teacher. She'll speed up your learning process."

"How do you know?"

The raven then chuckled. "Because she was also my teacher… Before Kakashi, that is. She taught me all the skills I know. I had to survive, so it became my top priority to learn some skills."

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Hey, by any chance, did you set up the forest to be like the castle grounds?"

"No… It was its natural set-up. It's your skills in deducing and analyzing that led you to solve my clue. I'm quite impressed, to be honest. You're sharper that I had thought you'd be. I thought you're just this dumb, spoiled prince that needs his bodyguards and advisers for him to function. But, just by observing you, I could see that you have the skills and the capabilities to be a great king in the future. You can work out riddles in a short span of time, use your resources well and survive even without help from others."

The Prince then blushed lightly. "Thanks. That was quite a compliment."

"So, my job now is to strengthen those abilities." Sasuke finished, now looking at Naruto with intense obsidian eyes. "I'm going to be strict with your training, so you better prepare for it."

"I'll take it on anytime. Bring it." The blonde replied with a confident smirk.

"_I guess…"_

"We'll see."

"… _Sasuke's not that bad after all…"_

**

* * *

so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give me lots and lots of reviews, and I promise I'll update. :D**

**Reviews???? :D**


End file.
